


Fantasy

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Dudley has been fantasising about this for years now. And he will be for years to come.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Daily Deviant August pairing prompt: Fred (and/or George) Weasley/Dudley Dursley.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/)

_"You like this, don't you?"_

_Dudley's breath came in harsh gasps. His belly jiggled and his thighs rubbed together almost painfully, but he could not deny the statement._

_"Yes," he gasped._

_"I knew you would. You seemed the type."_

_There was a tension running through Dudley's muscles. Lying prone on a hard table, he attempted to relax a little, but the man before him – George, he thought was his name – wouldn't let him. Moving closer, the man raised his hand and slapped it down onto Dudley's belly. The wobbles the slap set off caused a blush to heat Dudley's cheeks._

_"You like being treated this way."_

_Dudley's eyes closed tight. His cock was already straining against the bottom of his belly, giving evidence to George's statement._

_"You like being told what a pig you are."_

_Another slap to his belly made him gasp. He bit down on his lip as pleasure rushed through him._

_"You like being put on display like this, for my viewing pleasure."_

_Dudley could almost _feel_ George's gaze on him. Knowing that he was the sole focus of someone like George – someone so powerful, someone forbidden – turned him on like nothing else ever had. The lust this knowledge caused burned through the humiliation he was feeling, hardening him further._

_"Yes," he gasped again, tilting his hips upwards. "Yes, please…"  
_

*~*  


"No. Moron. Yuck."

Dudley sat up in his bed, frowning. Frustration flooded through him as he realised the direction his thoughts had been going.

Seven years it had been since _that_ incident with his parent's fireplace. Seven years, and he had yet to be able to get the redheaded twins out of his mind. Shoving his pyjama bottoms and pants off and throwing them onto the floor, he sighed. He would do this properly, if he was going to do it at all.

*~*  


_"Oh, ohh, yes, yes, please…"_

_Fred tossed his head back, pleasure crossing his face. Dudley tightened his grip on Fred's hips, slamming back i_ _nto him._

_"That's right," he grunted, thrusting his hips hard into Fred. "Take it. Take me, you know you want to–"_

*~*  


Dudley sighed. Why did his fantasies always sound like bad pornos? He was twenty-two years old, for God's sake, did he not have enough imagination to come up with something that sounded better?

Lying back down, he tossed the sheets from his bed as well. Spreading his legs, he began to rub his half-hard cock while he allowed his mind to wander again.

*~*  


_A deep red paddle rested almost innocently on the bedside table. George lay stretched out on the bed, his arse raised in the air. His breath panted through him as he glanced over his shoulder._

_Dudley smiled. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He had one of the two people who had humiliated him when he was a teenager helpless before him. Licking his lips, he reached for the paddle._

*~*  


"Nope. No."

Dudley shook his head. That did nothing for him either. Maybe there was something wrong with him?

Nearly every single one of his friends loved to brag about the kinky shit they did with their partners. Piers had been bragging only yesterday about the girl he was with, and how she had let him…

Dudley cut that thought off as his erection began to flag. Thinking of Piers when he was trying to get off was not a good idea. Rolling to his side, he frowned. Maybe it would be different if he thought about just plain sex?

*~*  


_Wet heat surrounded Dudley's cock. His eyelids fluttered as Fred sucked a little harder._

_"Mmm, please," he groaned. "Harder."_

_His hands landed in Fred's hair, gripping the strands tightly. Fred's rough tongue rubbed along the sensitive underside of Dudley's cock, causing his hips to jerk uncontrollably…_

*~*  


"Oh, yes," Dudley muttered as his cock began to fill again.

Reaching over to the bedside, he grabbed a bottle of lube and smeared it all over his hand. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he smiled.

"That's just right."

*~*  


_"Yes, Dudley. Please…"_

_George tossed his head back, his shoulder-length hair brushing against his shoulders. Dudley gripped his hips tightly, thrusting wildly. He was so hard, and George felt so good around him; so hot and tight._

_"Please, please…"_

*~*  


Dudley's hand halted on his cock. His mind objected to it, but an idea had just occurred to him, one that he couldn't wait to try out.

"What about _both_ of them?"

Flipping over onto his back, he spread his legs as wide as he could manage and closed his eyes. His cock jumped in his hand as the first images crossed his mind.

*~*  


_"Are you ready for this, George?"_

_Fred stood before Dudley, completely naked. His cock – long and hard, just the same as his brother's – stood proudly out of a nest of dark red curls. He smirked when Dudley licked his lips._

_"Of course, Fred," came the response from behind Dudley._

_Dudley's insides trembled. Kneeling naked before both Fred and George – the two people he had been fantasising about since he was fourteen years old – he was unsure whether he could keep control. His breathing was ragged already as he waited for them to begin._

_"Shall we, then?"_

_It sounded almost as though they were speaking of a casual get-together. When Dudley raised his head, however, there was lust lighting Fred's eyes._

_"Open up, Dudley."_

_Fred wasn't exactly gentle with him. Not that Dudley would want it any other way. Pressing his hard cock against Dudley's lips, he thrust a little to open them, pushing his way in. At the same time, George was pressing in from behind. Dudley trembled with pleasure._

_"He's good, George," Fred gasped as Dudley sucked his cock down his throat. "You might… mmm… might regret not taking his mouth."_

_"Unlikely…"_

_There was a tension to George's voice as he thrust into Dudley's arse. Dudley's eyes closed tight as heat swirled through him._

_"He's so tight…"_

_"He's such a good cocksucker…"_

*~*  


Dudley let out a loud groan as his hand sped along the length of his cock. His tongue poked out his mouth, tasting the cock that was not there.

"Yes, yes," he panted.

Images of Fred's cock flashed through Dudley's mind. Pleasure rocked through him as he heard the imaginary compliments on his technique; heard the twins groaning as he pleasured both of them. He let out a strangled gasp as his cock began to spasm in his hand.

"Oh, _Christ_…"

His release shot up and over his hand, spreading as Dudley milked himself for every last piece of pleasure he could manage. Once his orgasm released him, he fell back against his pillows, too spent to even grab the damp flannel on his bedside to clean himself up. His eyes closed as one last thought drifted through his fuzzy-feeling mind.

_I'm the only one who doesn't need to pretend to be into that sort of stuff to get off._


End file.
